


Awaiting

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This case couldn't be worse, something is wrong! Seriously wrong. The walls are bleeding...and are those knives...? Naru?! NARU!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ghost hunt

Such things like this, is it possible? Through the dismal lighting I could make out a slumped shape, just who? I tried to get a better view but I found myself bound. There was a flash, a scream, then a violent shudder from the form a few feet away. Then the stillness set in, quiet and deadly. I felt goosebumps on my arm and somehow I just knew. "Naru!!!!"  
My voice shook me from my slumber as I sat up in a dead panic. I looked around trying to get my bearings. "Where?"  
White walls greeted my vision, and the typing of a keyboard rung out in the air. "SPR thank god."  
I waited, standing on shakey feet. My voice was low, meek and still hoarse from the scream. "N-Naru?" I was unsure as I knocked on his office door.  
A rather soft, yet firm and irrupted voice was my only response. "I don't pay you to sleep Mai. Get me some tea."  
The simple command set my short fuse ablaze yet I desired to be quiet so I just huffed at the order and walked off down a small hallway to a kitchen. Fiddling for a few moments I selected the desired tea and cup setting them to the side. I put the kettle full of water onto the stove eye, and waited for it to boil all the while biting my lip to shreds. My mind ran over the dream and I took a small notebook from my pocket jotting down the details to tell Naru. When I finished the kettle whistled and so I poured the steaming water into the cup, allowing the teabag to steep. After five minutes I took the bag out promptly tossing it into the small trash bin under the sink. I picked up the dark blue almost black cup and the scent of Earl Grey tea filled the air. With an amused smile I walked back down that hallway tapping the door open with my foot.  
Naru was sitting down at his desk surrounded by stacks of paperwork and yet his eyes were trained upon a book. He didn't bother looking up as I sat the cup upon the desk.  
He flipped the page before bothering to notice I was there. "Don't stand there staring don't you have something to do?"  
I felt my cheek flare up. "Okay look here! Just because you demand me to make tea, which you never thank me f-" I was cutoff by a low grumble from him. "What did you say?"  
He looked up from his tea. "I said someone is at the door Mai."  
I turned from him just to hear knocking. Without wondering how he knew I walked out of his office and opened the door. "Hello welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, please come in."  
A young red haired woman in a long black kimono strolled through the doorway, her hands wringing the life out of what looked like a purse. She stopped and sat upon one of the office chairs, she looked terrified. "I would like you to investigate my home." Her voice was barely a whisper. I took my notepad, and began to write down the details of the case. "Let's start off with your name, then you can tell us what has been happening."  
She lessened her grip on her purse. "My name is Mrs.Okami, my husband die last year in an accident. Since my husband has died my house doesn't feel quite right. I was in the garden one night and I could hear the laughing of children and women. When I went back into the house there was paint on the walls and things were flipped over. This morning was the worst..." Her voice trailed off as she lifted her dress, showing her legs which looked burned and scarred, and her back had the words "Leave us!" carved into her very skin. She sat down once again breaking down into sobs. "Please help me."  
Naru stood against his office door, his expression unreadable. "We will need three rooms, one as a base and a sleep room for the males and one for the females."  
Mrs.Okami nodded. "Whatever you need."  
Naru handed her some sort of paper. "Put this on your dress until we can get there. We will be expected tomorrow morning."  
With that she left, and I handed Naru my notes. "She looked terrified, what did you give her?"  
He gave me a smirk. "It's a charm, a simple one but it will protect her until tomorrow. Go home Mai, tomorrow will be a very, very busy day."


	2. day 1 let's get started!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ghost hunt! I only own the OC and plot thanks.

I awoke with a start and the sub was barely peaking over the horizon. I turned to my side the numbers of my beside clock blaring out proudly in the night. "7:30? I have two hours to myself then." I tumbled this idea in my head before sitting up, getting things ready for this case. I slung my favorite outfit and grinned. I grabbed my bag full of clothes and other odds and ends. With a happy sigh I walked out of the door locking it behind me. The cold air hit me, and my eyes looks out to the leaves which were just now starting to turn. I began to walk down the street and mcub to my pleasure I took my time. I just love fall it truly is such a great season! A few minutes later I found myself climbing the stairs of SPR. Naru opened the door. "You're late, get into the van everyone is already waiting and everything is packed."  
I frowned, he's lucky I'm in such a good mood or else he'd get an earful! I bounced down the stairs smiling at Ayako as I slid into the seat beside her. Naru sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. "Now that everyone is here, we are headed to a case in Otaru. I hope you thought ahead and packed warm clothes I'd rather not deal with sick investiators."   
I turned my attention outside as the van sped out of Shibuya, the small rocking motions made me a little sleepy, yet I couldn't peel my eyes away from the window. "Just what are we in for?"  
Masako was behind me her attention turned to John and chatting away with him. Awake was talking with Bo-San and I could tell she was blushing. I was left alone to my thoughts and slowly, ever so slowly I began to drift off.  
I awoke in that weird dream world, and in that dream world there was a house with an attached hot spring. This was odd, there was a dark blue miasma pouring from the house. "What on earth?"  
I turned and there was dream Naru who was just smiling, as if the world itself was  
at peace. "Naru?"  
He shook his head pointing below us, we were hovering above the hot spring and there was something bubbling from the surface.  
Before I could ask I wad shoved back into my body and I was face to face with Naru.   
He continued to say my name, his eyes revealing a bit of worry before he masked it. "You stopped breathing, what happened?"   
I noticed we were pulled over on the road, we still had an hour before we reached the client. "I don't remember."   
Naru set his jaw and he was obviously unhappy. "This case might be dangerous after all."   
He turned back around before whispering to Lin who resumed driving. He turned his head back to me. "Stay awake Mai."  
I nodded, trying to avoid the nervous worried looks I got. Masako looked worried as well which was truly rare.   
We arrived at the clients house without much fuss. Mrs.Okami showed us the rooms set aside and I began to help Lin set up the base. Naru looked around and frowned, he seemed set in edge almost. Just what was going on?  
He turned to Masako whose lips were pursed. "There are several spirits here, all of them screaming and pleading."  
I picked up the thermometer and started to examine an record the temperature of  
each and every room. That's when it happened. Something grasped my ankle and tugged. I screamed as I was slid across the floor. Monk started chanting and suddenly I was released. Monk grabbed my hand and tugged me away from the small room.


	3. just..what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Mai encountered a ghost, and why is it always her ankle that gets grabbed?

Such things like this can't be possible can it? The moment monk pulled me from the room the door slammed shut and it sounded like screaming on the other side. I looked at the camera leading to base, too shocked to run or speak. Monk seemed to freeze as well, his mouth slack and bruises starting to appear upon his neck. A spirit behind him looked just like me except for that twisted nauseating smile. I stared in shock before forcing my lips to move, chanting the prayer I was taught by Naru. The other "me" screamed an ungodly scream. It released Monk just as Naru came running. "Mai!" He yelled as he stared at my doppleganger. He made a swift movement with his hands and the other me shattered.   
I was shocked to say the least. "What...just what was that?!"  
Naru glanced at me. "Dopplegangers, that's something I didn't expect. Dopplegangers are spirits that take the shape of a living person. Their ultimate goal is to kill and assume the life of the living."  
Monk rubbed at the forming bruises. "I thought those were only myth."  
Naru smirked. "Obviously not."  
I couldn't help but stare off into space thinking. "Naru before we left SPR I had a dream about you, it was raining and you and I were in a room.....you were killed before my eyes."  
Naru turned to me his mask up like usual. "That's handy to know, let's go back to the others. I have a feeling this is very far from being over."  
I slumped my shoulders, I could tell he wasn't happy. When we arrived at base Lin was looking at Naru. "Naru, what should we do?"  
Naru shrugged off the question. "Mai watch the monitors, I want everyone to pair up. We don't know if we all have Dopplegangers here so keep tabs on each other."  
Masako frowned. "Who will stay with Mai?"  
Naru tipped his head. "Yasu stay with Mai. John, you team up with Miss Hara. Monk you and Ayako will be paired as will I and Lin."  
Yasu gave me a goofy smile, and I relaxed slightly.   
Ayako pouts. "Why do I have to be paired with him?"  
Monk glares. "I could say the same!"  
Naru shook his head. "Hey, take a radio for each pair if anything happens click the button once and we will come running. Mai stay here and do not go to sleep. Yasu keep her awake we don't need her to doze off again."  
When the teams dispersed the base got quiet, even Yasu seemed tense. "Hey Yasu! What's the matter?"  
Yasu said nothing, focusing only on the monitors. A few minutes went by until he spoke. "Mai go take a nap, I've got things handled here."  
I arched an eyebrow. "But Naru said..."  
Yasu shook his head. "You look tired so just sleep."  
Something felt off, like something wasn't quite how it should be. "Do you feel okay?"  
Yasu nods. "Just a headache."  
I crept away toward the hotspring next to the house. "Something is horribly wrong with Yasu, I wonder.." I found myself gazing into the spring. "I'm chilled to the bone.." My own voice sounded thick and slurred as I slipped into the warm water all the time never hearing the footsteps behind me. Blistering pain riveted my skull, and blood began to mix into the water. The next thing I knew,I slipped under the water struggling to breathe.


	4. dire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai has just been struck, and now she's slowly drowning. Will she make it?

I felt a tug on my mind, a psychic tug really it was annoying. I turned to Lin managing to speak a word before I ran. "Mai."  
Lin was hot on my heels. "Naru how will we find her do you even know where you are going? Naru!"  
I kept running following that base instinct, why was I of all people running after my assistant? I knew why, I just don't want to admit it.  
I heard splashing from the hot spring and when I reached the body of water a purple sweater was floating along the surface, and slowly a figure floated up. A mass of brown hair made my heart stop. Dammit no, not her too. I couldn't move everything felt numb, empty.  
Lin seemed to sense my distress and he tugged the figure out of the water. She wasn't breathing. The scent of blood hit my nose. No, no! Not now please Mai!  
Lin tipped Mai's head back trying to push air into those waterlogged lungs. He put his ear to her nose before pushing on her chest.  
My thoughts faded as pure agony raced through my veins, I hadn't felt like this since Gene had died. I could feel my energy pick up and stones started to float around me. I couldn't control myself at this point I felt sick. "Mai wake up!"  
Lin laid her body down. "Naru calm down."  
I broke free of that dark fog and I moved to her side. "Come on Mai please."  
A cough escaped those blue lips, and violent shudders ran through her body. Whispers passed those lips. "Naru, Naru.."  
I threw my jacket on her. "Lin base, get Ayako we will need her.."


	5. One, two....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to mais pov

I sat up, noticing Ayako for the first time. "Ayako? Wasn't I in the hot spring?" I noticed a large bandage was wrapped around my head. "Naru, where is he?"  
Ayako worked on wrapping bandages around my ankle. "He is over by the door."  
I turned my head noticing the male by the door. "Naru!"  
He looked angry. "I told you to stay here in the base, yet you almost died." His voice was soft thought it was laced with his rage.  
"I'm fine Naru! Sorry I worried you, did you find what hit me?" I winced as Ayako began stitching my arm.   
He sighed. "A rather large tree branch hit you and almost killed you."  
Ayako finished. "You shouldn't walk around for a few days. You almost tore your muscles in your ankle." Her voice was soft, worried.  
"Thank you Ayako.." I turned my gaze back up to see Naru had sat in a chair, his arms crossed.  
He gestured his hand. "You can sleep now Mai. I will be here." His voice was blunt as he drew out a book from a desk.  
Ayako left the room to run checks on everyone else. Lin shockingly enough, was typing away on his computer.  
I blinked, and stretched out across the coin wincing at the damage to my body. I looked over at Naru who was reading. Closing my eyes at last I fell asleep.  
Naru turned to Lin. "If Mai's dream is correct I will be one of the next targets. We need to hurry and solve this."  
Lin nodded. "That was a rather interesting story you spun for her. There were no branches around her, yet Yasu was wet and had blood on his shirt."  
Naru shifted in his chair. "That was Yasu's Doppler, the real Yasu is still passed out in the men's room."  
Lin resumed typing. "You know how to solve this quickly Noll."  
Naru trained his eyes on a book page. "We will need your shiki, and bait..."  
Lin stopped typing. "You mean you want to face them head on and hope to god you don't die."  
Naru turned a page. "It's been set in motion already. Just follow my lead and we will all live. Have John and Monk ready an exorcism, we will need them too."


	6. small matters...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this tale is coming to an end just what will happen will they survive?

Naru held the knife close to his chest, Lin stood nearby while I was sprawled out across the floor. I had to play my role perfectly, for this was the lure. "Naru please you dont want this!" I added panic to my voice.  
Naru brought down the knife stabbing the blood packet placed carefully in my clothes.  
I screamed letting the sound resonate out in the dark before closing my eyes letting my head fall to the side.  
Lin looked over at my 'corpse'. "Naru let's go."  
Naru tossed the blade aside smirking as he went. A small group of black figures surrounded Mai. Naru turned around signaling John and Lin. Lin whistled tearing into the figures.  
Johns soft voice floated through the room chanting his exorcism.   
Everything suddenly stopped, no retaliation, no screams. Just silence.  
Just then Mai awoke. She observed her surroundings greeted by white walls and her boss staring.  
Naru spoke up. "Now that your nap is done get me tea."  
Mai stood up. "What a dream.." She watched Naru walk off to his office and she as always began to work on his tea.


End file.
